para llegar a tu corazon
by serenity-princess
Summary: el dolor y la tristeza pueden formar corazas en nuestros corazones para no ser herido por tememos volver a sufrir y como se hace para llegar a ese corazon? mal summary XD


**hola bueno como estaba inspirada decidi publicar este ff que acabo de escribir si se que no e terminado el otro pero la inspiracion me llego de repente y quise publicar espero que les guste **

**Aclaraciones: hey arnold no me pertenece ni hoy ni nunca solo lo usos con motivos de puro ocio asi solo son mios la historia y los personajes nuevos ok? **

**serenity**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1**

**Las casualidades no existen solo lo inevitable **

**I parte**

"Ohhhhhh rayos voy a llegar tarde" – gritaba una chica rubia muy guapa por cierto, de cabellera lisa y larga, con unos ojos hermosos ojos azules estaba vestida formalmente pues hoy empezaría su nuevo trabajo como reportera de el diario _Time _en hillwood su lugar de origen pero que tenia mas de 10 años que no pisaba _recordatorio mental matar a Olga por quitarme el despertador y para rematar el carro_ pensó la chica mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia el edificio que estaba a dos cuadras de donde ella se encontraba _y para colmo el taxi no me deja donde debería así que me toca correr nada puede ser peor_ seguía pensando la rubia pero lo que no se dio cuenta es que si creyó que no podía ponerse peor pues estaba equivocada ya que en ese mismo momento un rubio iba en dirección contraria a ella igualmente de apurado y sin prestar atención así que lo inevitable sucedió los dos chocaron.

"estúpido haber si te fijas por donde caminas invesil" vocifero la rubia mientras se sacudía su ropa sin mirarlo

"lo siento señorita pero es que venia distraído" hablo el chico recogiendo unos libros y volteando a verla

"si como sea haber si te fijas" la chica miro el reloj y vio que era tarde "rayos voy retrasada mueve zopenco" grito la chica mientras empujaba al chico rubio sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

"que chica mas guapa pero me recuerda a alguien" hablo en voz alta el rubio, pero igualmente miro su reloj y vio que iba algo atrasado así que decidió que era mejor seguir su camino.

la misma chica rubia estaba sentada en una cafetería 6 horas mas tarde con un semblante poco agradable, su seño estaba fruncido su mirada irradiaba coraje y sus labios estaban rectos sin ningún movimientos sus dedos tocaban tocaban la mesa en donde ella estaba sentada produciendo un sonido algo estresante para quienes se encontraban cerca de la rubia, miro su reloj con impaciencia _porque tiene que tardar tanto_ pensó la rubia _mejor me voy tengo cosas mejores que hacer_ pensó y se empezó a levantar cuando una chica de la misma edad que la rubia se sentaba a su lado algo cansada

"disculpa Helga por haberte hecho esperar pero es que tuve un inconveniente" hablo rápidamente un Heli-negra con rasgos orientales

"como sea phoebe al menos ya llegastes" hablo la rubia relajándose solo un poquito pero su mirada fría como siempre

"vamos Helga quita esa mirada parece que estuvieras hablando con tu peor enemiga y no con tu única y mejor amiga" hablo la oriental con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

"tu sabes como soy phoebe y no voy a cambiar" finalizo la rubia mirándola fijamente

"esta bien como quieras ahora lo mas importante que te trae de nuevo a tus raíces sino mal recuerdo dijistes que jamás ibas a volver" hablo la oriental

"y porque no e de volver aquí nada me puede hacer daño además Helga G. Pataki no le teme a nada" hablo con autosuficiencia la rubia

"ni siquiera Arnold? Helga" - pregunto la oriental con algo de tristeza y es que ella sabia que la actitud de Helga era gracias a Arnold pues muy a pesar de que ella antes era ruda y algo tosca ahora ella callada no hablaba con nadie y ni siquiera salía a pasear

"jajajaja" - rió con falsedad - "por favor phoebe ese fue un amor de niños estúpidos o mejor dicho de una niña estúpida porque eso era yo una estúpida" finalizo Helga con tristeza pero que la supo ocultar bajo su frialdad

"no hables así de ti Helga" pidio phoebe "mira mejor no hablemos de esa tema si? Para lo que vinimos te queria invitar para mi boda" hablo alegremente la oriental

"y quienes el afortunado que se lleve a la chica mas inteligente de todas" hablo con felicidad como pocas veces lo hacia _espero que seas muy feliz como yo nunca sere el amor para mi esta negado_ penso con algo de tristeza.

"dentro de 1 semana y tu eres la madrina" hablo la oriental con una mirada suplicante a su amiga

"a no eso si que no phoebe yo no voy a ser ninguna madrina y punto" hablo helga con su semblante relajado pero serio

" si anda tu eres mi mejor amiga dique si" rogo phoebe

"no" fue lo que dijo Helga

"pues lo vas a hacer y punto y no hay mas discusión sobre el tema" finalizo phoebe con una sonrisa

"esta bien lo voy a hacer porque eres mi mejor amiga y a todas estas quien es el afortunado" pregunto Helga

" eso es un sorpresa" dijo levantándose y dándole un beso a su amiga "nos vemos en la iglesia santa Inés para la practica es mañana a las 8 PM" y así se despidió

_rayos esa loca siempre se sale con la suya _mostró una sonrisita en su labios rectos pero que de inmediato desapareció

"mejor me voy a la casa " la rubia estaba parando dejando la plata en la mesa cuando no se fijo que un rubio iba mirando un libro con una taza de café y tropezaron haciendo que el café cayera el la ropa de la rubia

"maldición esto es el colmo mira lo que me has hecho rubio cabeza de balón" hablo furiosa Helga y no era para menos su traje estaba hecho un desastre completo

"OH disculpe señorita no me había fijado donde venia" hablo el rubio sobandose la cabeza pues se había pegado un coscorrón con la mesa que hay se encontraba

"no ya me di cuenta que eres un zopenco pero que mas da ya me hicistes dañar mi traje" la rubia alzo la mirada y lo vio a los ojos con una mirada muy fría y poco amigable "y la próxima vez que te tropieces conmigo te vas a arrepentir entendido" y así se para le da una cachetada y se va

el joven solo la miro mientras se iba esa chica le parecía demasiado familiar al igual que su actitud _además de que pega fuerte_ pero no recordaba donde bueno en realidad no recordaba casi nada de su pasado solo lo que le hablaban sus amigos y familiares pues desde su accidente había perdido gran parte de su memoria y solo recordaba algunas cosas, el chico se sentó un una mesa mientras esperaba a su viejo amigo

"viejo disculpa que allá tardado es que el carro se me daño" hablo con chico moreno alto y con un peinado singular

"no tranquilo no hay problema ven siéntate y cuéntame que era lo que me ibas a proponer" hablo el rubio con una sonrisa amable

"quiero que seas el padrino de mi boda" hablo el moreno

"claro gerald cuanta conmigo y quien es la afortunada" hablo el rubio

"haber Arnold te acuerdas de phoebe" cuando vio que el chico asistió prosiguió "pues veras ella y yo tenemos 3 años de novios a escondida y queremos casarnos" hablo el moreno

"pues en verdad me alegra aunque no entiendo porque a escondida ni siquiera a mi me dijiste" hablo el rubio

"ohh vamos viejo tu estabas en san Lorenzo y pues en verdad disculpa" hablo algo apenado el moreno

"para nada yo se que tú tuvistes tus razones y las respeto" hablo el rubio con una mirada sincera y sobandose el chichón de su cabeza

"haber amigo que fue lo que te paso el la cabeza" rió gerald al ver el tremendo chichonzazo "y en tu cachete" pregunto entre risas su amigo que no se había dado cuenta

"pues me tropecé con una chica y la llene de café y pues no era la primera vez"dijo el rubio algo apenado

"en verdad a ti te pasan unas cosas y que tal era bonita" pregunto picaron el moreno

"en verdad muy bonita pero con una actitud que apesta" respondió sinceramente el rubio

**

* * *

CONTINUARA...**

**BUENO ESTE ES MI SEGUNDO FANFIC DE HEY ARNOLD ASI QUE ESPERO QUE LO LEAN AL MENOS Y OPINEN SOBRE LO QUE PIENSAN, LOS PERSONAJES TIENEN POR LOS MÁXIMO 25 AÑOS PUEDE SER QUE ALGUNOS CAP SE REMOTEN AL PASADO ASI QUE NO SE SORPRENDAN OK? TAL VEZ SEA UN CAP DEL PSADO DOS DEL PRESENTE EN FIN EN VERDAD NO TENGO NI IDEA TODO SE IRA VIENDO **

**BUENO ME DESPIDO**

**SAYONARA**

**SERENITY**

**PD: DEJEN REVIEW PLISS PARA VER SI CONTINUO O NO OK?**


End file.
